Is it you?
by parksachan
Summary: Kehidupan Sasuke dan Sakura sangat bahagia. Tetapi setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke menjadi pemurung. Sudah 2tahun Sakura menghilang dan baru dikabarkan meninggal dunia. Tetapi, Sasuke juga masih belum bisa berpaling dari Sakura. Apa kira-kira yang bisa mengobati perasaan Sasuke? RnR please


**Naruto © Masashi ishimoto**

**Is It You? © Parksachan**

**.**

**Genre : Romance&amp;Tragedy**

**Cast: Sakura,Sasuke, the other cast(s)**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Warning: Typo everywhere, OOC, AU,GJ,etc**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**Chapter 1**

...

Haruno Sakura, gadis 17tahun yang hidup berkecukupan. Orang tuanya memiliki stasiun radio yang sudah terkenal dimana-mana. Gadis yang pintar, lugu, baik, dan tentu saja cantik. Dia adalah kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke. Cowok 17tahun yang hidup lebih dari cukup. Orang tuanya memiliki Ninja Konoha Super Hotel. Hotel berbintang 5 yang memiliki 10 lantai. Hotel terbesar di Konoha.  
Sasuke dan Sakura benar-benar pasangan yang serasi, bukan?

* * *

19.00 WKS(Waktu Konoha Setempat)

Kediaman Sakura Haruno

Mobil hitam bermerk Sizuka memasuki rumah Haruno Sakura.

TIIIIIN TIIIIINN klakson mobil berbunyi

Siapa lagi ini malam-malam berkunjung ke rumah? Mengganggu saja—gumam Sakura. Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya dan dia terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Seseorang dengan wajah tampan pun keluar dari mobil itu. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?! K...kau..." ucap Sakura terbata-bata.

"Sssttt. Ya, aku ada disini, aku sudah pulang dari Suna. Kenapa? Kau tidak senang huh?" tanya Sasuke

"Aaaah, tidaaaak! Bukan be..begitu maksudku. Aku hanya kaget saja!" Sakura tersipu malu

"Haish. Pacarku yang satu ini gampang sekali tersipu ya!" Sasuke tersenyum

*Blush* Pipi Sakura merona.

"Ah tidak kok! Sudah, ayo kita masuk!" ajak Sakura.

"Tidak usah. Cepat kau ganti bajumu dan jangan lupa membawa mantel ya!" pinta Sasuke.

"Hm. Baiklah, aku ke dalam dulu ya" ujar Sakura.

_Sakura. Gadis itu memang cantik. Gadis impian setiap pria. Beruntungnya aku bisa bersamanya. _Gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

* * *

Sasuke baru saja pulang dari Suna untuk mengunjungi kerabatnya, Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura—pacar Sasuke— sangat rindu pada lelaki pujaannya itu. Wajar saja, karena Sasuke meninggalkannya lebih dari 2minggu O_O. Sepulangnya dari Suna, Sasuke berencana mengajak Sakura untuk pergi bersama. Kemanapun ia mau. Tentu saja untuk melepas rindu terhadap kekasihnya itu.

"Sasukeeee! Aku sudah selesai mengganti pakaianku!" seru Sakura.

"Kau cantik sekali. Kau ingin kan pergi bersamaku sekarang?" tanya Sasuke

"Tentu saja aku mau, sayang! Aku kan kangen banget sama kamu :3" ujar sakura sambil memperlihatkan ke-kawaii-an dia ((entah namanya apa)).

"Oke. Silahkan masuk tuan putri" Sasuke mempersilahkan Sakura memasuki mobilnya. Tentu saja ia juga ikut masuk ke dalam mobil ((+_+)).

DEG. Tiba-tiba hatinya merasakan sesuatu. Sakura. Kenapa yang terlintas di benaknya adalah Sakura? Apa yang akan terjadi? Hah. Sudahlah— gumam Sasuke.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hm. Ke kedai ramen aja yuk! Udah lama kan kita gak makan ramen bareng?" jawab Sakura.

"Oke. Bersiap tuan putri!" seru Sasuke.

Sasuke menstarter mobil dan bersiap menuju "Kedai Ramen Cangcimen". Kedai Ramen Cangcimen itu kedai ramen paling enak di Konoha. Sesampainya di sana, mereka memesan 1 Ramen Couple dan 1 gelas Milkshake. Sakura sangat menikmati makanannya, dan juga menikmati ketampanan Sasuke ((+_+)). Tiba-tiba...  
*cup* satu kecupan mendarat di bibir Sakura ketika ia hendak meminum milkshakenya.

"Ah.. Sasuke" Sakura tersipu malu.  
"Apa kau menginginkannya lagi?" *Sasuke smirk*

"Haissshhh! Tidak terimakasih! aku malu tau!" ujar Sakura. Tiba-tiba...

*cup* kali ini satu kecupan mendarat di bibir Sasuke. "Ah mianhae Sasuke..." ujar Sakura pelan.

"Ternyata kau juga nakal ya Sakura" *Sasuke smirk lagi* ((die))

Setelah mereka selesai makan, mereka berencana ke satu tempat paling romantis. Sweet Romance Konoha's. Berada 10km dari Kedai Ramen Cangcimen ya mungkin bisa ditempuh dalam waktu 30menit. Sasuke memang sudah mempersiapkan surprise untuk Sakura. Dia ingin membahagiakan kekasih tercintanya itu.

"Kita mau ngapain di sana, Su-kun?" Sakura coba membuka pembicaraan di malam hening.

_Su-kun adalah panggilan sayang dari Sakura untuk Sasuke. Terdengar aneh tapi lucu xD. Sasuke saja tidak suka dengan panggilan itu=_=._

"Hish stop panggil aku Su-kun. Aku merasa seperti makanan..."ujar Sasuke kesal.

"Ehehe. Maaf baby, oke deh. Kita mau ngapain di sana, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hm. Lihat saja nanti" jawab Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya.

_Ish. Aku benci rahasia. _Gumam Sakura pelan. Tapi, Sasuke memiliki pendengaran yang tajam sehingga dia bisa mendengarkan.

"Ini bukan rahasia. Tapi ini surprise untuk kamu. Jangan ngambek gitu dong" rayu Sasuke.

"Ya. Oke. Aku gak ngambek kok" Sakura tersenyum.

10 menit perjalanan ditempuh.

"Sasu-kun percepat dong laju mobilnya biar kita cepat nyampe. Aku sudah tidak sabar!" pinta Sakura.

"Tapi Sakura... aku khawatir kau..." Sasuke merunduk

"Ah bukankah sudah biasa Sasu-kun? Sudahlah tenang saja" ujar Sakura.

"Hn. Baiklah" Sasuke mempercepat laju mobilnya.

Kebetulan pada jam 21.00 WKS jalanan Konoha sudah sepi. Jadi, Sasuke dengan mudah menuruti permintaan sakura walau hatinya getir.

CKIIIIIITTTTTTTT tiba-tiba mobil Sasuke rem mendadak.

*** END OF CHAP 1***

Apakah sesuatu yang dikhawatirkan Sasuke terjadi? Apa nyawa seorang Haruno Sakura melayang? Atau nyawa Uchiha Sasuke yang melayang?

* * *

**Yeaaaay! Finally. Chap 1-nya tuntas. Ini FF perdana(?) maklum author masih new di sini=_= Mianhae yak kalau banyak kegajean atau penulisan yang gak tepat atau juga alurnya yang aneh=_= Tadinya author mau ff ini jadi oneshot tapi kayaknya gak jadi deh(?) Oh ya, mohon bantuannya juga ya supaya author bisa nulis lebih baik lagi di chap selanjutnya^^ RnR please? :-)  
**


End file.
